Poseidon's Plot
by WordsAreMyAddiction
Summary: Poseidon wants to govern a new city in Greece, but so does Athena. Who will get the empire? Athena or Poseidon? Well, Poseidon will do anything to make sure Athena does not get it. But, will his plan end up destroying the world?


**Hey guys! Just to let you know this is my first fanfic ever! So... don't get mad at me if you don't like it. It's a One Shot. It was an assignment for class, but I decided to upload it as well! Alright so blah blah blah I don't own any characters blah blah the summary sucks blah. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Iris's POV<p>

I was running for my life, dodging the endless array undergrowth of the forest, the trees' branches scraping my skin and the spray of the musty ocean water. The sky was a midnight black. The clouds were thundering and the winds were howling. The rain came down like sheets of ice. It, is starting.

I am Iris, the goddess of the rainbow. Here I am, running from death when I cannot die. That is, no god or goddess may, no matter the outcome. I used to live on Mount Olympus, but chose to help govern the early Greek nations. Times have changed, though, and I fear that my own blood line will soon replace Zeus' linage. Poseidon was not tolerant and now his wrath has been released; and it is more powerful than ever.

It all started with that wretched new city. Athena and my brother, Poseidon, wanted to rule it. Athena had challenged Poseidon as to who would reign over this ancient metropolis. They each would present a gift to the city, and whoever had the best, won. On the day of the presentation, Poseidon had smug smile on his face. First came Poseidon. He had given a magnificent creature that he called a horse. Athena had a small box that looked familiar. It was supposed to hold wisdom and council but instead was entirely different. I soon recognized the similarity. It was a recreation of Pandora's box. Before I could stop her, she opened it.

Poseidon's POV

I have always wanted power. The power to control more than just a body of water. I, Poseidon, want to rule Olympus. My greatness starts with that Greek city. The best part is, no one will expect me coming from the shadows of Earth.  
>When I went to take authority, I did not expect the following situation. <em>She<em> was there. _She _was ruling and I was not. Athena has always been my enemy, always trying to one-up me. Now, she is attempting to govern my city. She could be my downfall as she has been many times before. I need to do something, and soon.

Athena had suggested to each present the city with a gift, and whoever had the best, won the civilization.

I was thinking what I could do:

I knew but had hoped that I had not understood. Athena was clever, brilliant even. I was so blind to not realize what would happen.

I stayed up day and night. Watching Apollo set the sun and Artemis raise the moon. But then, it came.

The idea was magnificent. A creature I will call a horse. It will be useful, but it was not enough. I must sabotage my sister's gift.

I had Hephaestus build me a recreation of Pandora's box. The night before the presentation, while Athena was sleeping, I switched the gifts. The plan was great until Iris interrupted.

Iris's POV

Poseidon stood to his feet outraged. For his evil plot was found and before the presentation. A woman walked up, quivering as she went, and peeked inside. Within the box layed a single seed. The woman took the seed and planted it, and almost instantly, an olive tree had sprung from the soil.

Poseidon, enraged, stomped out and left. I followed him, curious on what could happen. He had gone down to Atlantis, where his kingdom was.

In his palace, I crept around the gold and blue hallways. Always ignoring the guest dolphins and sharks. Peering around a corner I heard their conversation.

"Mankind does not deserve this, deserve her!" Poseidon told his wife, Persephone, "They shall be punished severely! If I can't rule them, no one can! I shall start a new world, one that I rule! I-I will send a deadly flood. No one will survive!"

He can't; Poseidon can't! I must warn them! I quickly dashed out, making a detour towards Athens, before I went to Olympus. Athena named the city Athens, after herself.

The people never believed me, except for one man named Perseus. He had seen the sea getting rougher each day. I sought him out and gave him directions.

"You must build an ark," I told Perseus. With that, I left him,standing there with the weight of the world lying upon his shoulders. No instruction, just a single command. And he did it. The ark was ready within a few months. It was built strong and was large enough to hold hundreds of people. We were incredibly lucky that Poseidon had not finished planning his evil scheme. If he had, the entire Greece empire could be wiped from the earth forever.

Poseidon's POV

The time has come. Finally after months and months, I have prepared my plan for the flood. I will have eliminated the entire human race along with all species of animals. I will then correct the wrong-doing of giving humans a will to do as they please. Now is the time. It, is starting.

Iris's POV

I was running, not to live, but to save others lives. I have found that no human will believe me until they see the proof. And sadly the proof is about to engulf me and them.

I quickly approached the city and found Perseus. We attempted to convince everyone, but very few listened and obeyed. Then the waves came, trampling the flora and fauna nearby. Only seven humans made it out along with me and Perseus.

Then we sat in that boat for many, many days until the water ceased. Forty days and forty nights of pure torture. Endless days and endless nights, staring at the never ending shimmering sea. This was all I did; I gave no sign of hope or compassion for another day. I thought that this would forever be my life.

The day had finally come when the water had fully ceased, and the rain had fully stopped. The little things we do not treasure, were the most significant then. I had sent a rainbow, promising that this will never happen again. Mankind did not deserve to suffer this once more.

Poseidon's POV

Once again I stand, the gods angry with me. They could not get rid of me, for who could get rid of the sea? The day will come when I get my wishes. I will not rest until the world is in my hands. I, the great Poseidon, will soon reign, and next time, nothing and no one will be able to defeat me.

FAITH INFLUENCE  
>The main faith influence in my story is Poseidon's flood being connected to Noah's flood. The flood from the Old Testament was contained within three chapters in Genesis, six through eight. Chapter six was about the events leading up to the flood. Chapter seven was during the flood. And lastly, chapter eight summed up the story with the details of leaving the ark. It also spoke about the rainbow and God's promise to Noah and his family. We also had other stories from the Bible, consisting of Cain and Able along with Saul and David. There was also certain parts from Jonah's tale. It shows that God was in everything, even if it doesn't start out looking that way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I won't always have a faith influence, but you know... school. <strong>**Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly advised.**


End file.
